This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Refuse vehicles play a key role in dispensing of refuse by traversing an area, stopping at a location where the user, resident, commercial business, or the like has deposited refuse for collection, depositing the refuse in the refuse vehicle, and transporting the refuse to a processing center, such as a recycling center, landfill, or incineration center. With a continuing need to increase vehicle operator efficiency, there has been a growing trend to optimize operations within the refuse vehicle. For example, an operator may utilize a control mechanism to operate a fork lift of the refuse vehicle many times during a refuse collection cycle. The operator may have to engage a separate control mechanism to operate a carry can loader of the vehicle, causing the operator to have to change hand positions to do so. Accordingly, a system designed to increase the efficiency of the operator's movements is desirable.